oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestials
Celestials in the Source Lands Setting, are creatures (essentially souls) that are immortal and unaffected by the Wheel. They originally served some sort of purpose, and some still do, but their nature is highly mysterious. Divine Celestials The original state of all Celestials, many have ceased being Divine Celestials and instead become Infernal Celestials. The Divine Celestials are extremely powerful beings, that cannot willingly break their patterns and must keep doing their specific assignments and jobs, which can be cryptic and impossible to understand for other beings. Few facts are known about Celestials; * They are limited to existing in the multiverse, but outside of it, they cease to exist. * When a Celestial deviates from its tasks and purposes, it falls into purgatory (hell). * When a Celestial dies, it falls into purgatory. * A Celestial could, hypothetically, do literally anything (including end the world), but in the instance that the Celestial decided to do so, it would immediately fall into purgatory. * Only a very select few Celestials exist in the material plane, the rest exist in other planes, and most exist completely under the radar of the denizens they share their plane with. * Celestials, while unable to do anything about it, seem to despise magic, as it is quite literally the bane of their existence. * Celestials can exist in many places at the same time. This is not exactly considered a violation of their tasks, as long as they do not take advantage of this to alter anything. In the Divine Plane ("heaven"), while toiling away, the Celestials appear in person and mingle among each other, as if they were human - though existing accounts describe them as being stiff, rigid and stoic beings, incapable of showing any kind of humanity, mainly just watching each other in silence. Infernal Celestials Infernal Celestials are Celestials that have been sent to Purgatory for one reason or another. Infernal Celestials are often caught by the Pit Lords and tortured until they are broken, if they aren't freed or found by other Infernal Celestials, or simply lucky enough to avoid capture. The Returned Despite clearly being some sort of prison, Purgatory does allow for escape (possibly by mistake). Some Demons purchase passage through these cracks, from those that guard the portals to hell, or discovers new ones, and manage to find passage to other planes - the only plane Infernal Celestials seem capable of properly existing in, is the Material Realm, as they tend to just die and reappear in Hell if the doorway leads somewhere else. * Those that "Return" are forced to possess an object or, preferably, a creature and again preferably a human being. The only issue is, if the human isn't dead, there already is a soul in the creature, which causes issues. Most Returned instinctively possess a corpse, and mostly someone who died a "wrongful" death (associated with Sin). * Once they possess the human, the human corpse is restored entirely to life, but being alive is not technically a requirement for the demon to continue possessing the corpse, and only burning the corpse or the Infernal Celestial growing so desperate that it voluntarily leaves, can result in the corpse ever decomposing, and the Infernal Celestial passing back into Hell. * The Returned often remember only glimpses of their past as Divine Celestials, and somewhat more of their time in Hell, but again, usually quite a bit less than one would expect, but they do inherit the memories of the person they possess. Apocalyptic Forms The Apocalyptic Forms are the infernal Celestial's truer forms. Altering their physical body into their apocalyptic forms isn't a simple task, but once done, it means true power at the tip of the celestial's fingertips, though it itsn't a permanent transformation. * When not in one of their apocalyptic forms, the Celestial is subject to all human needs, but also cannot be detected by any supernatural means, except by some other celestials (and a rare few other supernatural creatures) with special powers, and essentially appear human - this also means that they die really easily in these forms. Revealed Form The Revealed Form has the celestial's eyes glowing with unnatural radiance, and marks the celestial on various places on their body, with symbols that identify the Celestial, its allegiances and its primary sin. * The revealed form ceases life in the host, but the body remains animated, meaning the celestial doesn't drink, eat or sleep, and while still vulnerable to many kinds of damage, in this form, the celestial is much akin to a vampire when it comes to damage. * This form grants a bonus to off-screen social rolls, and generally makes it more like that the character can successfully be inspiring or intimidating - at least in the right context. * In this form, the celestial can use the Herald's Voice, which a power that allows the celestial to speak with their demonic voice, and while they can do so physically and the voice appears booming and commanding, they can also send their voice through dreams or with the wind, possibly have cicadas carry it for them - the voice, this way sounds distorted and strange, but the recipient will not be in doubt what was said. Radiant Form The revealed form, upon initial inspection, could easily be viewed as a costume of sorts, and the eyes, being the major source of revelation, are easily covered up with sunglasses. The Radiant form is a sub-form of the revealed form, that adds a halo and causes the celestial to be able to take on alterations from their other forms. if they are so able. * The Radiant Form is obviously overt, and cannot be concealed or played off, but the form may optionally incorporate special features from the True Form. True Form The True Form, while always physical, differs dramatically. During character creation, the Celestial can add features to their true form, and true forms tend to change as the celestial lives. This form can look like almost anything. In this form, the Celestial has a different set of physical attributes. * The player designs the True Form distributing a set of points across Strength, Dexterity and Stamina, assuming they all start at. At character creation, the Celestial may distribute 9 points between those attributes. * For each special feature the player buys for their true form, the player gains a point to spend on attributes for their True Form. Form Features These features can be added the True Form, purchased as Powers. Claws The Claws deal 1d4 damage, unless the power is upgraded (for each point invested into Claws, increase damage by one dice-type). Note that upgraded claws also increase in size, which can affect manual dexterity, as the claws cannot simply be unsummoned. Horns Mainly a cosmetic feature, horns come with tremendous amounts of hardening of the skull, which means that the character is effectively always wearing full plate on the head (includes chain and padding) when the horns are featured. Cannot be upgraded. Wings This power transitions greatly through purchases: # The first point unlocks tattered ethereal wings, that cannot be used for anything but confusing enemies. The power grants a +2 to Dodge, passive. # The second point unlocks weak wings, permitting the celestial to glide, as if using a wing-suit. The wings are entirely unimportant, and still grant the dodge bonus, but they cannot be used for gliding if they are damaged in combat. # The third point unlocks a passive ability to levitate and hover. While using the wings this way, the dodge bonus is forfeit. The Celestial can, very slowly, ascend to great heights using their wings this way. # The fourth point unlocks the ability to truly fly with with the wings. Hard Shell Each point invested counts as a body part covered in Full Plate (includes padding and chain). Cosmetically, the Celestial probably looks as if they're covered in an exoskeleton. The body-parts go in order of torso, to upper arms (bought as a set), upper legs (bought as a set), lower legs (bought as a set), lower arms (bought as a set). Extra Limbs Each purchase adds an extra functional limb. This is a rather technical and complicated power, mechanically speaking, so I'll be figuring this one out! Built for mobility The Celestial's form takes on a wicked appearance, with limbs bent and poised for explosive movement. Adds +5 to movement speed for each point invested, and grants a +2 to jump-related rolls. Titan Each point invested increases the size of the Celestial's True Form, by one category. Powers Demons do not inherently possess any special powers, other than those granted by their apocalyptic forms, but they can learn a nearly impossible number of powers, that are all derivatives of the omnipotence of Divine Celestials. Path of the Mimic This power can be learned by slaying an Imp, and reaping its essence. The Celestial may need to kill multiple Imps to actually learn this path, and particularly to advance it, as Imps are not rich in essence, and relinquish very little when they crumble to ashes and reincarnate in hell. # The Celestial can possess objects temporarily, but leave their human body as they do. The object should be roughly the same size as a human body, but for each point invested, the celestial may possess an object larger or smaller by one category. The Roll is a Will Save vs DC 10+various factors, including dis-familiarity with chosen object. # The Celestial can now warp their body with them as they possess an object. The range at which they can possess an object is 1 yard per point invested. They just have to be able to physically see the object and have something that resembles a clear path to it (they can't warp through glass). # The Celestial can now mimic objects, like an actual Imp, turning into an identical copy of another object. # The Celestial can now mimic things other than objects, meaning they could mimic a person. Path of Flames Almost all Infernals have a necessary relationship to fire, due to the harsh climates of Hell. But fire is a part of the infernal anatomy it appears, and as such, the Path of Flames is an often followed one. # The Celestial is immune to fire, and can, with a touch or at a range not exceeding 1 yard per point invested into this ability, catch something on fire at will, using a Will Save vs DC 10+conditional modifiers determined by flammability of object, weather conditions and the size of the object. Finally, the celestial can deal 1d4 (upgrade die for each point invested beyond first point) fire damage when continuously touching an object. # The Celestial can now project fire, by breathing it or shooting it out from their palms, functioning like a flame-thrower, but with a reach no greater than that which they can attempt to catch something on fire - this ability deals no additional damage, compared to if they Celestial had touched their victim, though it counts as a melee attack. The Celestial can also envelop themselves in flames, making it harmful to touch them. # The Celestial can literally hurl bolts of fire at their victims. The range is 10 yards per point invested, and it counts as a ranged weapon. The Celestial can also become one with an existing fire, at least the size of a bonfire, becoming ephemeral, and impossible to attack until the flame is extinguished, at which point the celestial appears where the fire used to be. # The Celestial can become fire... Complex ability, to be revealed if ever encountered. Path of the Sin Eater The Celestial can learn this power from absorbing the essence of an Incubus, and can further increase the power by slaying Incubi of any kind. # The Celestial can gaze into a creature's soul and see their sinful thoughts as well as which vices are currently tugging at them. Contested Will Save. # The Celestial can provoke a desire to give into a sinful emotion, but the effect is usually short-lived if the outcome wasn't genuinely desired to begin with. For instance, the Celestial could cause a person to attack someone else, if only a brief attack followed by a profuse apology - unless of course, the attacker already wanted the victim dead. # The Celestial can force a sinner to confess their sins. It isn't quite as simple as it appears, and requires some prodding and prying, suggesting that the victim has to be locked in a conversation with the celestial to begin with. Contested Will Save, victim gains bonus if surroundings or circumstances are circumspect. # The Celestial can follow the path of sin, as if they were strokes of a paint-brush on a canvass. Looking at mere mundane objects, the Celestial can see how these were tainted by sin. For instance, the Celestial could look at a murder-scene and see exactly what happened, though not necessarily who was involved. Path of the Elements This path can never be higher than Path of Flames. The Path of Elements can be bought multiple times and grants the Celestial control over a different element. This is a highly complex power, to be further explored down the road. Path of Radiance This power can be learned by absorbing the essence of a Jinn, and further advanced by continuously absorbing Jinn-Essence. # The Celestial gains an intricate understanding of human behavior, and can generally glean the surface thoughts from a human by observing them. Insight vs Will. # The Celestial gains an ability to blend into human society, and can use Stealth vs. Will to blend into crowds and groups, avoiding scrutiny entirely, provided they do not stand out. # The Celestial can, provided they've already engaged a target in conversation, mesmerize their victims and utter simple commands (works like dominate). # The Celestial can exert their radiance upon entire crowds. Those affected roll will vs will, and slowly the Celestial cement a sort of authority over these victims. If the Celestial keeps it up, the victims eventually become aware of what is happening, but will not oppose it and eventually, the Celestial can even take on their true form among these victims without anyone giving it a second thought - the group basically becomes a cult devoted to the Celestial. Path of the Beast The Celestial must capture the essence of a Hellion of some sort to gain this ability, and continue to do so, in order to advance this ability. # The Celestial instinctively understands the thoughts and emotions of animals. # The Celestial can communicate basic concepts to lesser life-forms, in any way the Celestial wishes, provided the life form is capable of receiving such an input. # The Celestial exerts an air of authority over a baser life-form, causing it to obey instructions that it understands. Will vs. will. # The Celestial can summon animals - complex power, see in use. Path of Life The Celestial can bestow the touch of life upon those in which it is absent, or where it is withering. At least hypothetically. * The Celestial can heal 1d4 (upgrade die for each point invested) of physical damage (but can only mimic natural healing), and can cure simple common illnesses. If the celestial comes upon a corpse, within a minute of it having died, the celestial can revive it, provided it can restore bodily integrity to the corpse first, and still be in time. * The Celestial can regrow limbs, though it requires daily treatment for at least a week. The Celestial can cure more serious illnesses (from cold to flu). * The Celestial can repair defects that were not the result of an injury, for instance, giving a blind the ability to see. The Celestial can also cure truly serious afflictions (from flu to plague). * The Celestial can entirely reshape life, even create in certain ways, and can cure incurable diseases. Path of Death The Celestial can interact with souls and spirits in various ways. The Celestial can sense soul-energy, and can identify it if they have seen the source. This means that the Celestial can tell who certain objects belong to, provided they have met the person. They can even tell if a person has simply been in a specific room, sat in a bus-seat or otherwise interacted with something. The Celestial can